Days Like These
by Katlen-FO4
Summary: Danse becomes a little infatuated with his new protege and compromises himself. This story contains explicit adult content


Day 1

In the dark watches of the night, as everyone else in the police station was deep asleep, Danse was often honest with himself. That was when he felt safest, when no one was awake to judge him.

That was really a good thing tonight because he had done something very wrong. It could well come back and bite him on the ass, but he didn't think it would.

What he had done was to immediately invite the vault dweller to join their ranks for purely selfish reasons. Yes, she had helped him out today at Arc Jet and her firearms skills had impressed him, but if was honest, he was mesmerized by her.

She was nothing like the other women in his world. She had a bright fire in her green eyes, her skin looked smooth as porcelain, she took care of herself well, and dear God in heaven how he wanted to touch her. His hands had itched to touch her, just her cheek. That would have been enough to fell how soft her skin was. He would rather touch her lips with his own, taste her, drink her in. But that would be too much to hope for. She was like one of those pre-war girls in the old stroke magazines. Beautiful but unobtainable.

He adjusted himself, and mentally sighed. He'd probably never see her again, anyway. She hadn't outright refused the offer, but she had said 'I need to think about it," which in his mind was pretty much the same thing.

Still though, she could certainly fill his head with a lot of fantasies when he needed them.

He looked out over the quiet compound and told himself to just let her go.

Day 17

The Prydwen had arrived! He had started to think reinforcements would never come, but finally, they had. It was a huge relief and a curiosity at the same time. The Prydwen didn't show up but for one reason. A major assault was in the making, he was sure of it.

The one thing he had not counted on was her walking back through the door.

"Paladin Danse?" her voice had called softly just behind him. He spun quickly, surprised and secretly delighted to see her.

"Yes?" he said firmly.

"I'm in. I want to join if the offer still stands?"

"Yes it does," he nodded, feeling his mouth go dry.

"What do I need to do?" she smiled up at him.

So many erotic images flashed through his brain right then, that he faltered for a second too long before answering.

"You are about to meet Elder Maxon and get to know the Prydwen up close. Follow me to the roof, we're going for a little ride." He finally managed with a smile.

The look of pure joy on her face when they lifted off and she had control of that mini gun was infectious. He couldn't help but grin a little at her as she obviously enjoyed taking out a raider camp during their ride.

She turned to him, her smile lighting up the cockpit of the vertibird and she spoke something he couldn't quite make out over the rotors. But his mind filled in it's own version of things. Her smiling up at him like that and saying " _I want you, Logan._ " or " _Can I suck you off?_ "

He shook his head to clear it, glad the power armor hid his prominent desire.

He focused on normal conversation, feeling like some kind of pervert because every though of her turned immediately to sex.

Damn, I need a woman, he thought to himself. It had been far too long since the last time. _Yeah_ , a voice whispered in his head, _but you don't want just any woman, now do you?_

He shoved the voice out of his mind and instead spoke to her about their final approach to the Prydwen, the only home he had ever known, and how she should speak to Kells.

He jumped onto the deck with a feeling of being back home and turned to his initiate.

He motioned to Kells, waiting on the main walkway.

"That's Lancer Captain Kells. Be respectful. He'll give us further instructions."

He strode up to Kells and paid the expected courtesies, before heading to his quarters and then to cafeteria to wait for her.

 _Jade_ , his mind whispered. _her first name is Jade. Jade Campbell._

He closed the door to his quarters behind him and took a deep cleansing breath.

"Hold fast, soldier." he muttered to himself, even now his cock was at half mast just thinking about her.

"Get control of yourself, mister." he said gruffly.

His cock still wasn't listening, so Danse did the only thing he knew to do. He stepped out of his power armor, unzipped his uniform and reached into his shorts and pulled his cock out. Taking another deep breath and bracing himself he thumped the head, hard.

"Fuck!" he muttered harshly, burying his face in the crook of his arm as the pain wrapped his senses. It was a nasty trick on his body, but it worked. He began to go soft immediately.

He muttered a few more choice curses before carefully tucking himself back in his uniform and zipping up again. He took an extra two seconds to drag a brush through his hair before donning the power armor once more.

It still hurt a little, but his head was clearer, more focused.

He left his quarters and went to wait for her in the mess hall.

She showed up a few minutes later, beaming that million cap smile at him.

"How did it go with Maxon?" he asked, taking a sip of his Nuka Cherry.

She told him about her promotion to Knight and about having to meet the crew.

"Since I am your sponsor, I suggest you take me with you," he told her as casually as he could.

She agreed, saying "Let's go right now," eagerly.

 _That's my girl_ he thought with pride.

He was surprised at how she charmed the Proctors, volunteering to gather tech documents for Quinlan, promising to come back and speak with Teagen about some job he needed help on, sympathizing with Ingram and her busy schedule.

 _Smooth_ , he thought keeping a smile to himself.

Afterward they met Maxon on the flight deck and Danse tensed when he saw the way his Elder was looking at her. His mouth was a firm line, but the younger man's eyes raked over her slim form, still encased snugly in the blue vault suit.

 _Damn_ , Danse thought bitterly.

Maxon issued their orders to Fort Strong and Danse convinced her to get into her new power armor before they left on the mission. A few minutes she stepped out on the deck in her armor.

They boarded the vertibird and detached, heading for Fort Strong. She was hell on that mini-gun though. _Maybe she just liked handling big things_ , he thought fighting to keep the lecherous grin from forming.

Oh yes, she was going to fit right in, he decided as she gunned down the Behemoth mutant like a pro.

Day 24

It wasn't until a few days ago that the trouble started, and Danse thought it might drive him to drink.

The problem was that Jade liked to bathe every night. Not in a tub or a shower, but just clean up a bit. She said it made her sleep better. Danse found it made his sleep much much worse.

It was they way she did it that was the problem.

She kept two cloths in her gear and every night she would open one can of purified water, douse the rag with just enough to make the bar of soap foam up, the she started washing.

She always moved a little bit away from him to do this, but it was also evident that she wasn't a shy young girl when it came to her body.

She'd start with her face and neck, turning to first one side and then the other to make sure the dirt and grime was gone.

Then she would wet the second rag to wipe away the soap from the first.

That alone was enough to make him stare at her back intently, but then her hands would snake inside her uniform and he could tell she was washing both her breasts. That caused him to drop what ever he was holding on more than one occasion.

Next she soaped and rinsed under both arms.

Then came the part that made him groan to himself.

The soapy rag would slide into the bottom of her uniform and her stance would shift, her legs would spread, her knees would bend. Then he would see the soapy rag moving under her uniform and between her thighs, followed by the rinse rag.

 _What he wouldn't give to be a wet rag._

It was funny, she felt refreshed after this little ritual, and he always felt so dirty.

Night after night he tried not to stare at her back and she washed up and night after night he lost the battle. Ending up in his sleeping bag with a raging hard-on and gritted teeth. He couldn't seem to stop himself from replaying it in his mind either, as he lay there, arm thrown over his eyes and tortured by his own thoughts.

He didn't dare jerk off that close to her, he already knew she slept light, but he might have a chance to relieve his tension the next morning before she got up.

He'd spend the night having wet dreams about washing her body and then either making love to her so slow that she begged him not to stop, or fucking her so hard and fast that she begged him not to stop.

Either way, when he got out of bed each morning his hard-on was still there to greet him. Howdy do!

The third morning waking up with his belly and uniform stiff from his own essence, and still rock hard he had to do something.

They had bedded down in some mostly intact ruins south of Boston and he took the chance to slip around the rubble strewn corner of a half standing wall.

It was just tall enough to press his shoulders against, but it didn't rise farther than his head so he could hear if she got up for any reason.

He jerked the zipper of his uniform down quickly free his hard cock from the confines of the cloth.

He placed his four fingers along the bottom and his thumb on top, slowly sliding his hand up and down his shaft as his fantasies ran wild.

 _He could see her by the firelight in a cabin, on her knees and sucking so eagerly at his cock, while massaging and rubbing his balls with one hand. His hands clutched in her hair while his hips rocked slowly back and forth, fucking her mouth._

 _Here she was stretched out and loosely tied to his bed in the Prydwen, her eyes following him as he walked around the room in a black leather harness and nothing else. His cock was free and rock hard, just like now. He walked over to the side of his bed to pinch and tug on her hard nipples, He wrapped just his finger and thumb around his cock angling the head down to stroke across one nipple leaving a wet smear of pre-cum on the pebbled peak._

 _He climbed up on his bed, kneeling with a knee by each side of her head and grabbing hold of an iron bar that never existed in real life. He rubbed his cock across her soft lips and against her cheek as she tried to catch it in her hungry mouth._

Danse spit heavily on on the head of his throbbing cock as he leaned up against the crumbling wall, gripping himself firmly and stroking faster. He reached with the other hand to cup and massage his aching balls, feeling them draw tighter in his palm. He clamped his lips together to hold back the groans that threatened to escape.

 _Here she was, laying back on her sleeping bag, beckoning him to come to her. He crawled up over her body and she immediately grabbed his cock and guided it inside her warm, wet, tightness, crying "I need you in me right now, Danse!" as he slid all the way home."_

Her voice was as clear in his mind as it would be in real life and he let go with a hard shudder when he heard her speak in his mind. He came in strong throbbing spurts, his knees buckling slightly so that he had to press his back harder against the wall to stay upright.

"Jesus," he muttered, softly, his hand still gently squeezing and stroking his cock through the tiny tremors that followed. He hadn't come like that in years, so hard that his right testicle ached in a delicious way.

He heard a softly whispered, "Damn... That's impressive, Danse." and his eyes popped open in horror.

There stood Knight Campbell. A fresh change of clothes in one hand, and her eyes on his still hard cock. He froze with no idea of what to possibly say until she looked up at his face and smiled.

"You've got a great cock," she said casually before walking away toward some bushes.

He tried desperately to apologize when she returned, changed and ready to continue their mission, but she just waved him off.

"Everyone does it. Hell, I do it too. If you want to watch each other one night we can arrange it," she said with a sexy smile. "I sure as hell wouldn't mind seeing that again."

That last sentence haunted him for a week.

Day 31

As much as Danse had been initially embarrassed at being caught, it faded fast because Jade never made a big deal of it. She didn't bring it up again, or tease him about it, or make him feel awkward in any way.

But good God, he couldn't keep what she said out of his mind for more than a minute, unless they were under fire.

Her nightly ritual had changed too. Now when she bathed herself every night she didn't bother to turn her back to him, and he couldn't make himself turn away from what he saw. Now when she washed her breasts she lowered her uniform to her waist. When she washed the small ginger patch between her creamy thighs she lowered it to her knees.

Danse didn't have the will power to stop looking at her body. It was just so unlike any woman he had ever seen. She really did look like the centerfold of a pre-war stroke mag. Perfect teeth, perfect hair, perfect skin and he wanted her more than he could explain.

They came upon a great place to camp for the night, an old log hunting cabin, still standing strong with a working hand pumped well outside. Inside was a wide bed, bigger than a single but plenty of floor space to throw down his sleeping bag. Most of all, a working wood stove to stay warm by all night. Even though it was early, he called halt for the day.

"You won't have to waste your drinking water tonight" he said gruffly, pointing to the pump.

"Yes! With that much water I might very well heat some inside and get a hot bath for a change." she answered with a wink to him.

He worked up his nerve and before he could second guess himself he said, "Heat up enough and I might join you."

The steamy look in her eyes as she cut them up to lock with his banished all the nervousness from him.

Jade looked around outside, finding a large porcelain basin in an outbuilding and hauling it inside. Using a big pot from the kitchen she heated water on the old wood stove and undressed as Danse watched her.

"Come on, you too," she motioned to him. "No offense Paladin, but you're getting a bit gamey."

He hesitated, knowing he was breaking the rules, but reaching a point where he didn't care.

He stood up and unzipped his uniform with fumbling fingers. He wiggled his shoulders out of it, hesitating again before lowering it down his hips. He left his boxers on, as he approached where she stood.

"You should lose those too, Danse. I've already seen your twig and berries, remember?"

He chuckled at that, and conceded that she had a point, stepping out of them and tossing them to land with his other clothes.

"Come on, big guy, stand in the basin." she coaxed.

He obeyed without really knowing why he wanted to obey her so badly.

Jade took her rag and dipped it into the lightly steaming pail beside her and began to wash the worst of the grime from his face and neck.

Part of Danse's mind yelled, " _No, this is wrong_ ," but he still didn't stop it from happening.

"So how long has it been since someone else bathed you?" she laughed, gently washing his face with soap.

"Um.. Never?" he answered, closing his eyes when she asked.

"Oh, come on. Your mother had to have done this when you were a kid."

"I.. I.. don't remember her, or my father."

He felt her hands pull away quickly and he asked "Can I open my eyes now?"

"No," she said in a tone he'd never heard from her before. "I'm so sorry, Danse. " He felt her warm wet hand squeeze his arm gently.

"It's ok. You can't miss what you never knew."

He felt the very wet cloth, the rinse rag, washing his face, beard and mustache.

"Now you can open your eyes," she said.

He opened them and looked down at her. She was only a few inches shorter then his six foot one inch frame and being this close her eyes look a little red.

"Chest first or back" she asked, soaping the rag again as she smiled at him.

"Um.. Back?" he answered, uncertain.

"Back it is," she grinned, stepping behind him and wetting him down with the still warm water.

When she started to scrub, he melted.

"Oh," Danse groaned in surprise, "Oh, damn that feels nice." he closed his eyes and she gently scrubbed his back, nearly losing his balance and falling forward after a minute.

"Stay with me, big fella," Jade laughed, catching his arm with her hand.

Danse grinned sheepishly and kept his eyes open this time.

When she reached his tight round ass cheeks he started to feel a tingle at the base of his spine and in his cock as it began to harden quickly.

He fought the urge to cover himself with his hands as she rinsed his back and asked him to turn facing her.

He did so, but not without blushing a lot. Because when he turned toward her there was no ignoring what stood firm between them.

Jade, glanced down and then back up to his face with a sly grin.

"You know I have to wash that too, right?" she asked.

"I might embarrass myself if you do," Danse said shakily.

"If you do, you do. No big deal." she answered, still smiling that sly fox grin.

She had worked the soapy rag down his chest and stomach as they talked, but put it aside now to use just her hands on his sensitive skin.

Danse swallowed hard as her slippery fingers spread across his cock. Not cupping, not holding, just rubbing straight back and forth, his length sliding between her palms.

He let out a deep shuddering sigh as she curled her fingers around him and tugged gently on his hot hard flesh.

She took his balls into one soapy hand, gently rolling them, while the other hand stroked his length. He broke out in a fine sheen of sweat as the feel of her hand intoxicated him.

"Stop," he said hoarsely. "Please... stop."

She did as he asked with no question as he drew in a deep breath. After a minute she asked, "Too close?"

He mutely nodded, before mumbling, "It's been a while."

"I understand," she answered, rinsing his stomach and groin quickly and efficiently.

She moved down, kneeling in front of him as he stood in the basin and washing all the way around his strongly muscled legs.

Danse squirmed with embarrassment as his cock dripped pre cum right in front of her face. He was stunned when she leaned forward and stuck out her tongue to catch the next long drop.

"Christ," he muttered as he throbbed in the air. _She had to know what she was doing to him, right?_

"You taste good, Paladin," she purred, her eyes staring into his with a deep green fire.

"Knight-"

"My name is Jade, Danse" she reminded.

"Jade.. You know this is a violation of the regulations. I shouldn't be doing this."

"I'm not going to tell if you don't," she purred up at him again.

"Are you sure.." his voice trailed off as her hand stroked the inside of his thigh, the muscles beneath her touch jumping and shivering in response. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, his voice deep and vibrating in his chest.

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes. I want it very much."

He reached his hand down to where she knelt and stroked on finger against her soft cheek.

She smiled up at him from he knees, her pink tongue darting out to moisten her lips suggestively.

"All right, handsome," she grinned. "Last thing is your hair." Against his meager protests she got him seated and had him leaned back a little, over the basin, as she poured warm water over his hair.

She lathered up her hands and began to massage his scalp as she washed his hair.

Danse couldn't stop the deep rumbling sound that came from his chest.

Jade laughed aloud, her voice light and airy. "Did you just purr, Danse?"

"Hell, I think I might have," he grinned, his eyes closed in contentment.

She took her time washing his hair, gently scratching his scalp with her nails to his great enjoyment.

After she rinsed him well, she said "I think you are clean, big guy. Think you can do me?"

"Absolutely" he smiled, getting up from the chair and checking the water temp for her.

He took the soapy rag and started to gently dab at her face.

Jade laughed, "what are you doing?"

"I don't want to get soap in your eyes." he explained.

"Want me to do my face and you can do my body?" she offered.

"I'd be more comfortable with that, yes."

She took the rag from his hands and quickly washed then rinsed just her face.

"That's good," he said, taking it back from her quickly. "I want to do the rest."

She grinned at his enthusiasm, relinquishing the rag without protest.

Danse took great care washing her neck, marveling at how strong and slim it looked at the same time. He ran his fingers alone the tiny hollows above her collar bones and marveled at how small her shoulders felt cupped in his palms.

He asked her to turn and bathed her back, following the ghost of her spine, just beneath the skin down to it disappeared above the sexy groove of her small back.

He washed, then gently palmed her tight round cheeks, tracing his fingers along the flat planes of her flanks.

He couldn't resist placing his hands on her hips and rubbing his thumbs gently alongside her pelvic bones.

By the time he asked her to turn and face him he was flushed with desire once more.

He soaped just his hands and reached out to place them gently on her full breasts, to his surprise she was trembling.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, searching her fiery green eyes.

"Y-yes." she stammered, "I'll admit that I have.. been fantasizing about you for a while now. So.. You running your hands all over me.. is, um. Having a certain effect on me."

"Like what?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

She took one his hands, the least soapy of the two, and placed it against the apex of her thighs.

Danse could feel her slick heat against his fingertips.

"You're so wet," he sighed, stepping closer to her, and breathing against her cheek. "Are you wet for me, Jade?" he whispered with courage he never knew he possessed.

"Yes," she gasped, trembling again as his fingertips stroked her softly.

"Do you know how bad I want you?" he whispered, nuzzling her ear and nipping at the lobe.

"Bad enough to fuck me like I need you too?"

"Mmhmm." he groaned against her ear. "Like we both need me too."

He rinsed the soap off her quickly, and she stepped out of the basin saying she could finish her bath later. Danse couldn't wait any longer, he scooped her up in his arms and carried over to the bed, sitting on the edge and pulling her into his lap.

"Jade?" he asked softly, as she ran her hands over the well defined muscles of his chest.

"Yes?" she asked, cutting her eyes up to look at him.

"You had me really excited and.. on edge a few minutes ago. But if I.. finish too quick, don't be worried. It usually take me at least twice, sometimes three times before I am satiated enough to go soft. This could be an all night session, are you ok with that?"

Jade sat on his lap, gaping at him in surprise.

"I'm ok with it, but.. damn. Impressive stamina, Paladin."

He chuckled deeply, grabbing her hips and sliding them forward quickly so he could feel her wet heat against his hard cock.

"And my tongue never gets tired," he whispered as he nibbled and sucked along her jaw line.

He lay her back on the bed, pulling her hips against his knees and putting her calves over each shoulder, He slowly rubbed his cock up and down her slit until she opened for him, her legs spreading just a little more. He held the base of his cock and tapped the head of it gently against her clit, rewarded with a gasp and a moan.

He did it again, and again until she whined a soft keening sound of pure need. He rubbed the head up and down her slit again before letting himself slip into her just a little.

He turned his head, kissing her slim calf and leaned his weight on his arms, starting a slow deep stroke. Her muscles squeezed and clenched around him as he took his time, letting her body adjust to his size and girth. When she had relaxed around him, but was clutching with her legs and arms he began to pump faster and harder, pulling back until only the head of his cock was still inside her, then going all the way to his hilt.

He felt the tide of his passion rising sharp and steady and gritted his teeth to fight it.

Jade bucked under him, gasping and calling his name until her body arched and she milked his aching cock in a frantic rhythm. The increased tightness was too much for him to fight and he came, thrusting hard and deep into her with a guttural roar.

He lowered himself to his elbows, being careful not to make her feel crushed by his weight, and kissed her lips softly. He could still feel her body clenching around him, so he stayed inside her, still rock hard, but very patient.

When she had calmed he carefully withdrew and asked her to turn over. While jade lay flat on her stomach he raised her hips just enough to ease into her once again. He lay over her back, his weight balanced on he left elbow, leaving his right hand free to glide between her body and the mattress. His fingers pressing against her clit with a firm steady pressure while he lazily stroked in and out.

Her body quickened around him once, then a second time, making her clutch desperately at the bed and cry out loudly.

"Danse. Stop. I want to be on top."she asked breathlessly.

He withdrew from her warmth and switched places, laying back comfortably and tucking his sleeping bag under his head for a pillow.

He crooked his finger at her with a lazy smile.

"You were not kidding about your stamina," she said with a laugh.

"No, I wasn't. But I have the chance to enjoy the company of a very beautiful woman so I plan on savoring every second."

Jade climbed up over him, settling slowly on his hard cock. He put his hands on her hips and arched beneath her while she rode him in slow rocking motion.

"Feel good, handsome?" she asked with a moan.

"Yes," he grunted, thrusting harder into her and reaching up to cup her breasts twisting the nipples lightly between his fingers.

Jade was whimpering as she rode him and the sound of it was so much like his fantasies that he was soon ready to peak once more. Just as the wave crashed over her, her body squeezed and took him with her.

He lay on his back, cradling her spent body to his, tracing just his fingertips along the lines of her back and smiling contentedly.

She raised up and kissed his lips, before he pulled her right back down.

"Oh you aren't going anywhere," he said possessively, "you're staying right here with me."

"Yes, Paladin," she giggled.

"No," he said quickly. "Don't ever call me that when we're... intimate."

"Why?" she asked, raising up on one elbow to look at him.

"I don't to ever want to be your superior in bed, just your partner."

Jade lay back down against his chest and ran her fingers along the lines of muscle there.

"You're a mystery, Jade." he said softly in the dark room. "And so is what you're doing to me."


End file.
